


Thoroughly Stuffed

by kittenofdoomage



Series: The Twelve Days Of Kinkmas 2017 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Fingering, Fucking, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Threesome, domesticated Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Turkey ain't the only thing getting stuffed.





	Thoroughly Stuffed

A traditional Christmas was never on the cards. Being a hunter put that one into an early grave, but being a hunter  _ and _ living in a secret underground bunker?

At least you had the oven space for the giant turkey Dean had brought home last week. He claimed it was a present from a very grateful damsel in distress, but you knew  deep down, he’d gone and bought the damn thing because you’d announced you were cooking Christmas dinner, and Dean was a sucker for turkey with all the trimmings.

Everything smelled like food. The scent of gravy and  roasted potatoes spread through the halls of the bunker, and the piles of dishes in the sink were waiting to be tidied up. A half-devoured chocolate Yule log sat on a silver platter on the table in the kitchen, along with three abandoned and cold Irish coffees.

In the library, the tree stood, sparkling lights glinting off the various weapons around the walls and shelves,with presents yet to be opened underneath it. One chair was on its side, and from first glance at the ripped shirt on the floor, you would have assumed that there had been a fight.

The only fight that had occurred, however, was who could get to the bedroom first.

There was one other reason you would never have a traditional Christmas. Living as a hunter, living in the bunker, and living in a permanent polygamous relationship with two of the sexiest heroes the world had ever seen threw a ratchet in the wheel of “normal”.

You wouldn’t have it any other way.

After dinner had been eaten, all three of you had moved from the kitchen to the library, putting on a movie that you didn’t even pay attention to. You were too full, and slightly drunk, and you didn’t even want to think about the chores you had to do. Thankfully, thinking wasn’t on the menu, and you’d fallen asleep with your head in Dean’s lap, and your legs sprawled across Sam’s. You didn’t know if either of them had fallen asleep, but you were very happy with the way they woke you up.

The movie was still playing - some overly dramatic scene that involved a buff guy with a huge gun - but you didn’t even focus on that. You could feel Sam’s fingers dancing over your thigh, inching closer and closer to the space between them, and Dean’s legs shook under your head, his laughter radiating through him. Turning, you looked up at him, seeing the slight alcoholic flush in his cheeks, the happiness in his eyes.

“Sammy,” he chided playfully, “I think you woke her up.”

“Hmm, what time is it?” you asked, stretching out. Sam took that exact opportunity to cup you fully, rubbing his thumb over the seam of your leggings. “Oh..”

“Time we paid you back for such a great day,” Dean murmured, leaning down to kiss you. “And that amazing dinner.”

Sam chuckled, pressing his fingers into your core, making your breath hitch in your throat. “You looked so tired earlier, so we let you sleep through the movie. We know you don’t like Die Hard anyway.”

You affected a mock gasp, widening your eyes in offence. “I love Die Hard. Just not anything after With A Vengeance.” Pushing up on Dean’s lap, you ignored his pout, settling yourself between them. “Which one are you on?”

“You slept through one, two, three and four. This is five.” Dean gestured at the television, and you grimaced, shaking your head. “Yeah, I know. The worst one. But at least you didn’t have to watch the excuse for a plot in the beginning.” He slipped his arm around your shoulder, pulling you in close to kiss your temple. “Besides, we’re not really watching; haven’t been for a while.”

“Oh?”

Another arm joined Dean’s, and Sam crowded you in, pinning you between their larger, stronger, warmer forms. It was where you belonged, really, the only place you’d ever felt at home. Between them, hunting with them - as long as you were with them, you didn’t care what happened. “We were talking about how to… thank you, for everything.” Sam’s other hand was on your thigh again, and you felt your insides clench. “Dean was mentioning stuffing you.”

“Cheesy,” Dean grunted, shaking his head as he pressed in close, his nose against your cheek and his hot breath tickling your skin. “But he’s not wrong. Been thinking about all the ways we could make you take us since you’ve been asleep and wriggling on my lap.” 

“I don’t wriggle,” you muttered indignantly, but it was hard to remain pissed at them when Sam’s fingers were squeezing your leg in such a teasing way. “Ideas, huh?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Sam answered, nipping at your throat, making you whine loudly. “It was hard enough for me not to fuck you on the dinner table.”

You gasped when he dug his teeth in a little more, clenching his fingers into the meat of your thigh. “Sam…”

“I ate too much in the end,” he joked, licking along the sensitive spot underneath your ear. “You spoil us. I think Dean might have cum in his pants when you brought out that homemade cherry pie.” 

Dean groaned, tugging the shoulder of your shirt down, enough to expose more skin for him to kiss. “Fuck, I nearly did. The smell of it…” he paused, grinning when a lewd thought popped into his head, “and it tasted almost as good as your pussy does, sweetheart.”

“Dean!” you scolded, but the tone changed halfway through the word and came out as a pornographic moan. His fingers gripped your shirt a little harder, tearing the fabric but you didn’t care, only wanting more of him. “I wanna hear these ideas.”

“You sure you’re not still too tired or full from dinner?” Sam teased, the calloused pad of his thumb finding your clit through your leggings with pinpoint accuracy, and you whined, arching a little. “Wouldn’t want you getting indigestion halfway through taking both of us.” Another gasp left your lips when Dean’s greedy hands ripped your shirt - one you’d stolen from him originally.

“You’re not nearly naked enough,” Dean snarled, destroying the fabric even more until he could get at your breasts, yanking one bright red bra cup down to attack your rock hard nipple. His teeth scraped over the swollen bud, almost distracting you from Sam’s hand worming under the waistband of your leggings.

“Not gonna… uh -” Sam’s index finger bumped your clit, and your hips jerked forward, “not gonna have indigestion,” you argued, but your words were as shaky as your balance. Both men chuckled, intent on having you as an incoherent mess before they’d even gotten you off of the sofa.

Your head fell back onto the rear of the sofa as Dean unhooked your bra, the destruction of your top complete as he tore it free and flung it over his shoulder, not caring where it landed. Before the fabric touched the hardwood floor, his mouth was on your untouched breast, lavishing it with the same attention he’d already given the first.

Sam was just watching your face as he dug his hand deeper into your leggings, stretching the fabric around his large fist as he trailed his index finger down from your clit to your soaked hole. The first clench was instinctive, a reaction to his light touch, and he grinned as your mouth formed an “o” shape, and the slightest little whimper left you. “Dean…” There was a question in Sam’s voice, and you knew that the brothers were doing that annoying silent communication thing, which made you more desperate to know what they were talking about while you were asleep.

“Yeah,” the elder growled, acknowledging his brother’s unasked question.

Before you could fight, Sam dragged his hand away, and Dean abandoned you, but before you could protest, you were over Sam’s shoulder, being carried away from the library, and towards the corridor with the bedrooms. You squealed in surprise, then giggled, watching Dean follow, his dark eyes watching you like a predator. “You two are so caveman,” you commented through your laughter, prompting Sam to slap your ass, once and  _ hard _ . “Ow!”

“Behave,” he replied, a smirk in his tone.

Of the six bedrooms along the hall - you each had your own, like always. But door number 9 was the room that belonged to all three of you. In the middle of the large bedroom, there was a super queen sized bed, fitted with luxurious red Egyptian cotton sheets; Dean chose the color and you’d picked the thread count - Sam only cared that he fit on the bed. The entire room was a trove of toys and sexual objects, your very own play room where the boys would spend hours edging you, or making you scream.

Sometimes, but not always, you’d sleep in here, cocooned between Dean and Sam, safer than you ever felt anywhere else. But most of the time, you slept in your own rooms.

Until you sought them out, the boys didn’t pressure you for anything. Playtime was with one or both, with no jealousy and no fighting. It was nice to know where you belonged, and for the Winchesters to have someone who accepted them wholly. Not that neither of them ever questioned your place in their lives, being that their profession was not the safest, but you’d never expected any less.

You were the daughter of a hunter. You belonged to hunters. You belonged to  _ them _ .

Sam dumped you on the bed unceremoniously, and you barely had a second to giggle or escape before Dean was wrestling you down with kisses and wandering fingers, divesting you of your leggings and panties to leave you naked. “That’s better,” he announced, glancing over at Sam, who was removing his own clothes.

“Much,” the younger man agreed, smirking as you scrambled up the bed.

“Are you going to tell me what your plan is?” you asked, arching an eyebrow, but all you got in return was a grin from Sam, and Dean moving away to undress. Sam was naked now, his thick, long cock bobbing hard as he approached the bed. “Sam?”

“Sssh,” he placated, ignoring your frown. “We’re gonna take care of you. Isn’t that all you need to know?”

“What he means,” Dean added, not looking over as he stripped bare, his cock just as hard as his brother’s, “is that we’re gonna fuck you into the next year. Even if that is only a week away.”

“That a promise?” you teased, only to find Sam bearing down on you, covering your body with his larger one, stealing your breath with a harsh kiss. His cock nudged your entrance, and automatically you opened up for him, groaning in frustration when he pulled away again.

“Can’t you just enjoy yourself?” he purred, not reacting as Dean’s weight made the bed dip.

“Just wanna know what you guys were talking about,” you whined, pouting at him. Sam shook his head, crawling down your body and settling himself between your thighs, just as Dean kneeled by your head, offering you the tip of his weeping cock. Darting your tongue out, you licked up the dribble of precum from his slit, fixing him with wide eyes. “Please?”

Sam’s tongue was dipping into you softly, barely enough to make you shudder, but the promise of more carried it through. Dean’s eyes locked on yours as he guiding his cock between your lips, effectively silencing you. “We’re gonna fuck you, baby girl,” he started, rocking his hips gently, pushing more of his length over your tongue. “Both of us. Buried inside that sweet little pussy, just how you like.”

You moaned around him, almost letting your eyes roll back in your head. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for you to take them both at the same time, one in each hole, but it was a rare treat for them to want to fuck you in the same place at the same time. And you knew the prep it would require.

The Winchesters were not small guys.

Sam chuckled as he felt your body tense, using his hands to hold your thighs apart. “You’re not scared are you, darlin’?” You dragged your mouth away from Dean, scowling at the younger of the two. He laughed, lowering his mouth back to your slick folds, adding a finger that made you twitch and moan against Dean’s cock.

“Don’t tease her, Sammy,” Dean scolded, his brother’s name turning into a grunt as you sucked him back into your mouth, hollowing your cheeks. “S’my dick she’s got between her teeth.” You smiled around him, sliding your tongue underneath to stroke along the thick bulging vein of his cock, and Dean groaned deeply. “On second thoughts -”

Another finger slid into you, and Sam started to work you open, scissoring his fingers to coax out your climax. You were shuddering and whimpering around Dean’s dick, saliva coating him and your chin as you tried to keep hold of your equilibrium. “Come on, Y/N,” Sam cooed, using the point of his tongue to circle your clit. “Relax for me, baby.”

You were trying,  _ oh god _ , were you trying. Sam’s fingers were stroking over that sensitive spot inside you, but instead of prepping you, stretching you for their cocks, it was only making you tighten around his fingers. You needed to cum, hard, and he knew it. 

The tip of his pinky finger brushed against your asshole, and you clenched again, pulling away from Dean’s cock, replacing your lips with your fingers as you cried out. Sam withdrew his little finger, using your natural lubrication to wet it before replacing it back against your tightest hole. When he sank it into you up to the knuckle, you came screaming, hips bucking as Sam fucked you with two fingers in your cunt and one in your ass.

When you were done, you lay there panting, fingers clenching and unclenching around Dean’s length, as he watched you try to recover. “I think you got her there,” he drawled, throwing a glance in Sam’s direction.

“Yeah,” Sam huffed, still working his fingers into you, although he withdrew from your ass. “Sometimes I think she won’t cum without something buried in her ass, you know.” 

“I’ll try not to complain,” Dean replied, sarcasm lacing his tone. “I kinda love it when she cums with my cock buried inside that tight little hole.” You groaned at that, rolling your head on the pillows, your pelvis still grinding down onto Sam’s thick fingers. “Makes me cum twice as hard.”

“Gah,” you gasped, tugging on the elder Winchester’s cock, and he grunted, using one hand to cup the back of your head, pressing himself against your mouth again. “Please,” you whispered, parting your lips obediently.

“What, you don’t want us both inside you?” Sam asked, looking puzzled. “Or do you want Dean cumming in your ass like last time?”

Dean groaned as you started to move against him, bobbing your head along his length, sucking and slurping greedily. “Goddamn, Sam, just shut up before she kills me with that perfect little mouth.” He looked down at the same time as you looked up, looking like sin with his cock deep in your throat. “I think you’d probably better loosen her up with something bigger. Like your dick.” 

Sam laughed, pulling his fingers free of your body, licking them clean of your taste. He moved, making the bed bounce as he lay flat on his back next to you, kissing your shoulder and distracting you from sucking his brother’s cock. “Maybe she should come sit on my lap while she sucks your dick, Dean.”

You made an aggravated noise as Dean tore away, both of them manhandling you into position. With the size of them, it wasn’t hard - you were little more than a rag doll in comparison, and you never complained about the way they moved you around. But you’d been enjoying sucking Dean’s cock and the feel of Sam’s fingers inside you, and giving that up… well, they were going to have to make it good.

They didn’t usually let you down.

Sam’s fingers were wrapped around the base of his dick, holding it upright as Dean lifted you over him. You instantly spread your legs, using your knees to hold yourself up and taking the pressure off of Dean as he tried to get you into position. The second Sam’s cock brushed against you, you mewled wantonly, dragging yourself away from one man to impale yourself on the other. Sam grunted loudly, his hands spreading your ass as you sat facing away from him.

The angle was delicious, and you bent forward, rolling your hips over and over, only letting Sam free for an inch before taking him back in. The pressure of the tip of his cock grinding into your sweet spot over and over was enough to have you panting like a whore, and Dean groaned when you leaned down, resting with one hand between Sam’s thick thighs - the other you wrapped around the older hunter’s cock.

“You’re a fucking pro, sweetheart,” Dean teased; you ignored him, focusing on the cock inside you and the one in your hand. A funny strangled noise left him as you flicked your tongue over his slit, before taking him as deep and hard as you could.

Sam was breathing heavily, his eyes glued on the way your pussy was sucking him in and coating him in your cum. With every thrust, you were moaning around his brother’s dick, edging yourself, mentally psyching yourself for both of them - the last time they’d done this, you hadn’t been able to sit comfortably for a week, and there was no denying that you were looking forward to it again.

“She’s so fucking wet, De,” Sam moaned, tilting his chin upwards as you flexed around him, bouncing your ass on his groin as you sloppily took Dean into the back of your throat. You were drooling around him, and your eyes were watering every time he bumped your gag reflex, but the taste of him, and the feeling of being full from both ends…

You never wanted to let go of that sensation.

“Jesus, I’m gonna fucking cum if you keep that up,” Dean panted, trying to draw back from you, but you held on tight, frowning when he tried to pull away again. “Baby girl…”

“Don’t ruin the fun,” Sam warned, and you let up, pouting as Dean’s cock left your lips, a thin line of saliva connecting you for a brief moment. The younger brother placed his hands on your hips and held you down flush against him, before sitting up, holding you from behind. “Now, now, sweetheart,” he chided, kissing along your shoulders. “Don’t you want us both?”

You nodded, but, feeling petulant, you scowled at Dean as the elder tried to recover from your expert touch. “I like it when you fuck my mouth,” you murmured, only to squeak when Sam gave one hard thrust up into you. 

“But you like having us inside you more, right?” he whispered, cupping your breasts, and you nodded, gasping as he pinched your nipples. “Then let my brother in, baby.”

Dean smirked, closing the gap between you, and you felt your heart jump in your chest. Sam returned to his former position, holding still, although his thighs were trembling with the effort. You watched Dean’s long, deadly fingers snake around his dick, pumping it a few times for good measure, even though it wasn’t needed, before he pressed the tip to where the base of Sam’s cock was buried in your cunt. “Tell me if it’s too much,” he instructed, not moving for a second. “Or not enough.”

It was torturous. Sam’s cock already had you stretched out wide - ten inches of thick male pride would do that - and Dean was barely even in half an inch. Part of you wanted to scream for him to stop, but the other half wanted more, faster, harder. Beneath you, Sam groaned as his brothers cock started to slide in, before Dean stopped, grimacing.

“Use more lube,” you rasped, unable to stop your body tightening around them both. There was a slight moment of fumbling, and Sam’s movements echoed onto your body, before the sound of a drawer opening and closing preceded a bottle of lube appearing beside you. Dean snatched it, flicking the top and generously coating himself, before squeezing some onto his fingers.

When he touched you, it was cold, and you hissed, the noise transforming into a whimper as he eased two fingers in alongside his brother’s cock. Sam remained still, his trembling belying his need to fuck up into you, but Dean was insistent on making sure you were comfortable. “That good?” he asked, testing the waters, and you bit into your bottom lip, nodding as you started to push down.

“Please,” you begged, squeezing your eyes shut. “Want both of you… want you inside me, please.”

Dean groaned, unable to stop himself from leaning in to steal a kiss from your lips. The bottle of lube was cast aside, and he moved a little closer, nudging his cock against Sam’s again. He had no idea how the younger man had held it together, stayed so fucking still while buried in your perfect cunt.

“Oh fuck, that’s tight,” Sam grunted, arching his neck, pushing his head back into the pillows. Dean was barely halfway in, and you thought you were going to die. You’d forgotten how perfectly sinful and delicious this felt, being doubled up by the Winchesters, stuffed full of thick hunter cock until you could taste them in your throat, and feel their marks seared on your skin.

Dean thrust in gently, finally seated to the hilt in your warmth, his brother’s dick nestled comfortably against his, and all three of you held position, breathing almost in synchronisation. Your fingers were around Dean’s biceps, while he held your weight off of Sam. The younger man pushed up, changing the angle, and it was enough to make your walls shudder around them.

“Please, fuck me -” your words were cut off with a choked sob, as the brothers locked eyes and started to move. Their moves were in perfect time, in, out, in, out, and you swore you saw stars. The thickness of their cocks combined, slamming into your womb with every stroke, the power behind them - you were utterly done for. Your orgasm came swiftly, and didn’t stop, pummelling you over and over until you were literally gushing onto them.

Sam came first, unable to stave off his climax any longer. His cum filled you with thick ropes, easing Dean’s passage as the elder kept going. You were crying with pleasure now, sobbing as you moved with them, even when Sam stopped. It hurt in the best kind of way, stretching you out more than you remembered.

Looked like you were sitting funny again for the next week.

Dean’s balls tensed, and he pulled out, fisting his soaked cock, spurting cum all over your belly as you fell back into Sam’s hold. The younger man’s cock slipped free, and he simply held you as Dean’s cum coated your skin and dribbled down your sides to spatter his skin in white. “Fuuuck,” Dean gasped, slumping onto his haunches as his cock started to soften in his hand. “I’m never gonna get tired of this.”

“Me either,” Sam muttered into your hair. You groaned, mindful of the sticky mess on your belly, not even bothering to try and catch the towel when Dean threw it at you. “I kinda need a shower. Your aim is shit, Dean.”

“My aim is fine,” Dean retorted. “But a shower sounds good. How about you, sweetheart?” There was a dopey smile on your face, and you weren’t sure your legs would work. Your pussy felt empty and bereft, and shockingly, you were still horny.

“I think she’s still all needy,” Sam grinned, pulling you into his lap, not caring about his brother’s cum. “Maybe we should make sure she’s definitely satisfied.” He swung his legs over the bed as Dean smirked, his cock hardening with renewed interest, mimicking Sam’s. “What was that you said earlier about cumming in her ass?”

 


End file.
